el diario de black lady
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ambas hermosas, una coqueta como la noche, otra, sencilla como la luna, por perder una apuesta, serena se enfrentará a 15 días en poder total de su cuñada quien quiere verla un poco cambiada ¿soportará? o ¿pagará las consecuencias de haber perdido ante quien apostó a ganar ganar?
1. Chapter 1

hola chicas ¡otro proyecto! Espero le vaya muy bien.

Imaginarme a Black Lady arrastrando a Serena a sesiones de belleza, me parece algo divertidísimo, así que: por eso nace este proyecto.

E

Spero le den el visto bueno.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un inigualable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias de mis villanos favoritos.

El diario de Black Lady.

Querido diario:

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Black Lady Li, todos me conocen como Rini, soy la menor del matrimonio de los reyes de mi planeta, Némesis, tengo 2 hermanos fabulosos: mi querido Diamante, el cual, insisto que el es mi parte masculina, parecemos 2 partes de un todo, podemos comunicarnos con una mirada y siempre pensamos lo mismo, y mi dulce, tímido y buen Zafiro, es un encanto de hombre.

Tengo un novio llamado Endimiun, el cual adoro, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y heredero de la tierra, está mi mejor amiga y cuñada Serena, quien es princesa de la luna y heredera de este imperio, algún día, mi hermano Diamante y ella se casarán, me da mucho gusto que esto suceda, tengo mis amigas, las sailors scouts, yo misma, soy una de ellas, sailor black moon, es súper fascinante.

El día de hoy, mi cuñada llegará a Némesis a pasar unas vacaciones de verano y yo, estoy dispuesta a hacer una apuesta que voy a ganar, mi cuñada es muy sencilla eso en realidad no me molesta,pero si quiero, que se vea coqueta, para que se ame también en ese aspecto de su personalidad, será muy divertido, tengo tantos planes querido diario y como que me llamo Black Lady, los haré todos y todo saldrá como yo quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, acá un capi nuevo de la historia, un poco cortitos, pero llenos de diversión.

Gracias a mis primeras lectoras y primeros reviews.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias.

Querido diario:

El día de hoy, por fin llegó mi cuñada, mi hermano Diamante estaba como un pato inquieto, caminando de un lado al otro del castillo, yo, estaba cómodamente acostada en un diván, mi hermano Zafiro nos miraba.

-ya Serena arribará. Dijo, mi hermano Diamante asintió –la he extrañado tanto, quiero que llegue ya. Reí –ya llegará hermano. Dije con sencillez.

-su Alteza real, la princesa Serena de la Luna. Dijo el mayordomo, mi hermano salió de la sala de inmediato, me incorporé con lentitud y me coloqué mis zapatillas, ya mis hermanos estaban saludando a mi cuñada, que llevaba su vestido blanco con dorado, sus ganchetas en forma de alas y su rostro al natural, fruncí el ceño, respeto a las chicas que no usan maquillaje y las quiero ¡pero yo lo adoro! No puedo entender como alguien no prefiere resaltar todo el tiempo, pero en fin, eso va a cambiar, abracé a mi cuñada.

-que alegría verte cuña. Dije feliz –lo mismo digo Blaki. Dijo ella feliz como yo, la ayudamos a instalarse y de inmediato, mi hermano se apropió del tiempo de mi cuñada.

Ya había definido mi plan de acción, después de la cena, aparecí en frente de la puerta del dormitorio que ocuparía mi cuñada.

-toc toc toc. Ella abrió –hola Blaki, que gusto verte. Dijo feliz, entré, en mis manos llevaba un libro –cuñada, quiero invitarte a jugar. Dije, ella asintió feliz.

-adelante. Indicó, sonreí y comenzamos a jugar sudoku, se que es malo aprovecharse de los defectos ajenos ¡pero lo adoro! Mi cuñada es ese tipo de gente que en la mitad de las cosas que se propone es muy buena y en la otra excepcional, pero matemáticas, ese poco de cosas que intenta y no es buena, es un poco…torpe, sonreí al ver como perdía y como yo, en contraste, hacía esos ejercicios como si se tratara de aprenderme unas cuantas canciones.

-bueno princesa, tengo una idea. Dije –vas a cobrar tu apuesta. Dijo ella entristecida –hacer lo que tu quieras por 15 días. Asentí.

-si, quiero reformarte toda. Mi cuña abrió los ojos nadada.-

A ¿a que te refieres con reformarme toda? Preguntó –a que, vamos a cambiar tu guardarropas que no es para los miembros de alcúrnea, que te maquillarás, haremos cosas divertidas ¡iremos de spaa y de tiendas! Mi cuñada tragó.

-pero, pero Rini, a mi me gusta, pero, pero no soy como tu, que le fascina esas cosas. Si, esa era una de sus cosas donde era buena, es decir, su cabello era hermoso, su piel igual ¡pero yo quería que fuera perfecto! Y así sería.

-eres mi Barbie cuña, por 15 días, así que: mas vale que te acostumbres. Dije feliz, ella asintió sumisa y resignada, me apresuré a añadir.

- ¡por cierto! ¡No puedes decirle a mi hermano nada! ¿Quedó claro? Ella solo asintió en silencio, reí.

-bueno ¡nos vemos mañana!¡para cambio de guardarropas!¡hurra! exclamé feliz mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio ¡como fui feliz!¡yo gané!¡como siempre!¡gané!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá, otro capi de la historia.

Empiezan los sufrimientos de Serena, si alguna se siente identificada, me acompañan en el sentimiento, pero por fortuna, lo superará…espero.

Gracias ¡gracias a todas las que leen! A: Danimar, Sukiimeprincess y Mirel Moon ¡muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inspirador REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias de mis villanos y buenos favoritos.

Querido diario: este es el día, donde aspiro transformar a mi cuñada en la chica mas cool del planeta y de toda la galaxia, después de mi claro está ¡jajajajaja! ¡Será fabuloso! Me desperté muy temprano el día de hoy, para prepararlo todo, ya tenía listo el itinerario de la salida de hoy, al terminar de arreglarme, fui a desayunar, mi cuña, tenía un vestido rosa hasta después de la rodilla, unas sandalias bajas, su cara lavada y su peinado, adoro su peinado y su cabello, con eso no pienso meterme, pero todo lo demás ¡será mío! ¡Todo mío! Le sonreí a mi hermano Diamante.

-buenos días hermano. Dije –buen día pequeña Rini ¿has descansado bien? Preguntó, asentí feliz, mi hermano Zafiro me lanzó un beso.

-me alegro que hayas dormido bien hermanita. Reí –gracias hermano. Dije, mi cuñada me miraba distraída, puesto que: mi hermano Diamante la estaba distrayendo mucho, los miré.

- ¿Qué harán en la mañana? Pregunté –caminar por los jardines. Respondió mi hermano Diamante feliz –tenemos mucho que conversar. Asentí.

-en la tarde, voy a salir con mi cuñada, iremos de compras. Vi a mi cuñada palidecer, mi hermano sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe Rini? Así las ayudo con las bolsas. Negué –no hace falta hermano, nos bastaremos nosotras solas. Mi hermano asintió.

-está bien Rini, en ese caso, iré a casa de Wilwur a ver películas. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-nos veremos en la noche. Dije feliz mientras seguía desayunando.

Mi hermano Zafiro, me interceptó cuando llegaba a mi dormitorio –Rini ¿Qué piensas hacer? Me preguntó serio –nada hermano. Respondí mientras lo miraba inocentemente, el me miraba ceñudo.

-ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer Black Lady Li, recuerda que la belleza del tipo de personas que se parecen a ti un poco, es conseguir las cosas que les gustan y disfrutar con ellas, sin olvidar respetar las diferencias que hacen únicas a las personas, y lo mismo se aplica, a las que son casi iguales a ti. Le saqué la lengua.

-lo se hermano. Dije fastidiada, el asintió –yo solo te lo recuerdo. Dijo mientras salía del pasillo.

Tras almorzar, llegué al cuarto de mi cuñada, cuando esta entró, miró su armario completamente vacío.

-no me has dejado nada. Dijo aturdida, en honor a la verdad ¡me deshice de todo! Ella miró con tristeza todo lo que tenía tirado en el suelo.

-esta lencería es espantosa. Dije mostrando su ropa interior que la cubría toda –Rini, los hilos son para ciertas prendas, regularmente, me las pongo completas porque me gustan, son cómodas y cuando tengo mini falda, no se ve nada de eso, que no se debe ver, sinó mis piernas, como debe ser. Asentí –traje de baños enteros, no son cool. Dije regresándolos al suelo.

-pero a mi me gustan, son bellos porque dejan ver mi silueta sin mostrar mi piel. Sonreí –lo que digas cuña. Dije desechándolos sin mucha delicadeza.

-mira nada mas estas batas largas ¿Qué eres? ¿Monja? pregunté –me gustan, son abrigadas y cómodas para andar por allí y son adorables, por si no te fijaste, también tengo batas cortas. Asentí –igual, se van. Dije divertida.

-estos pantalones son horrendos. Dije sacando uno de sus pantalones a la cintura –me los coloco con las camisetas que van por fuera y las largas que van por dentro, me gusta así. Asentí –solo las cosas a la cintura se ven bien en monos, shores y pijamas. Sentencie, saqué las faldas largas.

- ¿Qué con estas? Pregunté –me gustan las faldas largas con camisas bellas. Respondió –tiene una sola definición lo que quieres: vestido. Dije arrojándolas, miré el par de shores a la cintura.

-nonononó. Dije arrojándolos al suelo nuevamente, mi cuñada los miraba con tristeza.

-son los shores de andar por los jardines. Dijo –una total aberración a la moda. Dije seriamente, deseché sus faldas short y pantalón, las camisas holgadas y todo ¡lo que no era cool! Mi cuñada estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero yo, estaba feliz.

-quítate el vestido. Dije mientras tiraba los bolsos blanco, negro y marrón que había llevado, ella me miró.

-quítate el vestido. Mi cuña se aferró a el, negó, saqué unas tijeras - ¡te quitarás el vestido! Exclamé, ella corrió y yo a continuación, como me divertí correteándola querido diario ¡fue vigorizante! Al final, logré cortarle el vestido y tras convencerla de que se pusiera algo de lo mío, salimos de compras.

Yo ¡estaba feliz! Era ropa que la haría ver hermosa siempre y parar el tráfico, mi cuñada se sentía cohibida.

-pero Rini, hay días donde solo me quiero ver: linda, bonita, bella o hermosa, no todo el tiempo, hermosa porque cuando realmente quiera destacar, no lo voy a conseguir. Reí –tonterías. Dije mientras miraba las faldas, los pantalones y lo demás que habíamos comprado.

-acá hay mucho negro. Dijo –es el mejor color. Dije feliz, mi cuñada suspiró con tristeza.

-esto lo elegiste para ti, no para mi, esta no soy yo. Replicó –oh cuñada ¡a mi hermano le encantará! Dije, era verdad.

En la cena, estábamos todos mirando los platos y hablando trivialidades –hermosa ¿y eso que le pediste ropa a Rini? Preguntó mi hermano Diamante, miré a mi cuñada mirarlo tras haber alzado la vista de su plato.

-es que mi cuña, quería una reforma de guardarropas. Dije, mi hermano Diamante alzó las cejas –no veo porqué, esa ropa que tienes es adorable. Dijo.

-hay hermano, dime acaso ¿te gusta mas esa que esta? Pregunté, el negó –no es eso, esa de verdad me encanta, es muy bella, pero…no es el estilo de mi princesa. Dijo mientras miraba la vistosa ropa, mi hermano Zafiro me miró con gesto reprobatorio, pero lo ignoré y me dediqué a admirar mi obra de arte.

Oh, querido diario, se que mi cuñada se siente mal, la he escuchado llorando, pero está bien, se acostumbrará, será una estrella brillante todos los días y no solo cuando haga falta, mañana, zapatos ¡siiiii!.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas ¡con ustedes en este nuevo año! ¡Otro capítulo torturante para Serena!

Gracias a: Danimar y sutkii ¡son las principales seguidoras de este fic! ¡Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho por aquí!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un adorable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias.

Querido diario: oh ¡oh querido diario! Si fue maravillosa la velada por los zapatos, cuando mi cuña fue a desayunar con uno de sus hermosos vestidos negros con unos toques de verde, entré nuevamente a su dormitorio, abrí el closet y… ¡no encontré los zapatos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡No estaban! Pero eso no me preocupó, los mejores escondiendo cosas somos mi hermano Diamante y yo, así que: conozco todos los escondites secretos del castillo, comencé a buscar por el dormitorio de mi cuña y no los encontré.

-muy astuta cuña, pero nada salvará a tus zapatos de la gran Black Lady Li. Dije riendo con malignidad, salí de su dormitorio, fui al de mi hermano, revisé en su vestier, en un lado de este, tiene 40 trajes exactos de su traje favorito, igual que yo, de ese lado, sigue toda la ropa para eventos reales y protocolares y del lado derecho, tenemos lo que nos gusta llamar, ropa para mezclarnos con los demás, es ropa elegante, exclusiva pero que pasa desapercibida en el entorno de clase media, que es en el que nos gusta codearnos aparte del nuestro (un porcentaje de los nobles son tan profundos como un charco) pero no todos, buscamos gente con sustancia, en fin ¡revisé todo querido diario! No hallé nadaen el dormitorio de mi hermano Diamante.

-oh, que lista eres cuñada, no importa, revisaré el siguiente. Dije ntusiasmada ¡adoro los retos querido diario! ¡Me apasionan mucho! Llegué al dormitorio de mi hermano Zafiro, revisé su vestier igual, de cabo a rabo y tampoco ¡tampoco encontré nada! ¡Que corage! Querido diario, eso era un insulto para mi.

-huuuuuuuuyyyyyyy ¡que hábil cuñadita! ¡Pero no podrás evadirme! Fui al cuarto que el padrino de mi hermano, utiliza cuando viene al castillo, tampoco hallé nada allí, de repente, me quedé paralizada en el pasillo, mi mente trabajaba a 1000 por hora.

-y si…si de repente…ella los…los escondió…vaya ¡ya se! Exclamé feliz, entré a mi habitación, un paraíso negro con rosa y rojo, adoro esos 3 colores, revisé mi zapatera, tengo solo 2 zapatos de goma, lo demás son sandalias, botines, botas, zapatillas ¡todo de tacón! Mínimo de 8 centímetros y máximo de 10 ¡no necesito mucho! soy 10 centímetros mas pequeña que mi Endimiun, por fin, los vi, mezclados en mis zapatos, estaban unas zapatillas sin tacón, al igual que unas sandalias y unas cuantas botas ¡tengo de esas! Botas deportivas ¡pero solo 2 pares querido diario! Sonreí.

-touché cuñadita, muy hábil, pero no lo suficiente. Dije feliz, extraje todos los zapatos y me dirigí al dormitorio de mi cuñada.

Ella estaba feliz, sentada en su cama, pensando en mi hermano quizás ¡o en el maravilloso día que nos esperaba! Entré.

-hola cuña. Saludé, ella me miró con resignación en sus azules ojos –hola Rini. Saludó mientras me sonreí, hice un gesto de extrañeza.

- ¿y los zapatos de tu closet cuña? Ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se, realmente, ni idea. Dijo, sonreí.

-oh, es que encontré elementos extraños en mi closet ¿tienes idea de a quien pertenecen estos? Pregunté mostrándole sus zapatillas blancas favoritas, ella palideció.

e-eres sailor moon. Dije tomando su pluma transformadora de la mesa de noche –peleas con tacones, saltas, giras, das vueltas, pateas y haces de todo con ellos y… ¿no los puedes soportar fuera del traje cuña? Ella negó.

-no es eso Blaki, es que yo…bueno, yo…me gustan los zapatos bajitos, los tacones, son cuando quiero resaltar, y con el traje me encantan, pero los zapatos bajos son para cuando quiero andar cómoda y libre de preocupaciones, amo los tacones, pero no para utilizarlos todo el tiempo, como lo haces tu. Negué –cuña, cuña, cuña, pensé que lo habíamos dejado todo claro, los tacones son para todas las ocasiones fuera de: colegio, gimnasio, playa y o piscina, para todo lo demás, existen los tacones, como eres mía, esos habrá que cambiarlo, como dije, yo tengo mis zapatos bajos, solo para esas ocasiones y nada mas. Mi cuña asintió resignada, parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

- ¡descuida cuña! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Andando! ella resignada, dejó que la llevara a comprar zapatos.

¡Oh querido diario! ¡Como fui feliz! Tuvimos un par de discusiones, unas sandalias que mi cuña quería y se las prohibí, en mas de una ocasión, le recodé que ella era mi muñeca viviente y que no tenía ni poder de decisión ni de veto, fui tan feliz ¡solo tiene puros tacones ahora! Solo acepté 4 zapatos bajos, un par de goma súper exclusivo, unas botas igual, y 2 sandalias súper exclusivas ¡y unas pantuflas de conejito para la casa! ¡Como las que tengo yo! Son otro de los pares sin tacón que tengo, regresamos al castillo, con mi cuñada y sus flamantes tacones.

-hola hermosa, que bellas te ves hoy con esos tacones ¿querías darte a notar? Preguntó mi hermano Diamante, mi cuñada asintió.

- ¿ves? ¡Eso es lo que mi hermano quiere! Muy pagada de mi misma, me fui a llamar a mi querido Endimiun ¡los dejé solos! ¡Para que se besen mas y mejor! Jajajajajajaja ¿verdad que soy muuuuyyy buena?

…

Encontré este pedazo de papel, justo cuando acompañaba a mi princesa a su dormitorio, hermosa se veía apagada, no se porqué, pero eso y Rini, no combinan bien, hermosa estaba muy triste, y vi este pedazo con letra casi ilegible parece, que hubieran llorado mientras lo escribían, la tinta estaba corrida, pero si estoy seguro de algo, es la letra de hermosa.

Yo…muy sencilla…Diamante…muy elegante….para mi…siento…no lo merezco…quizás…tenga…razón…extrema sencillez…no…con su…elegancia…me siento…fracasa y ridícula…estoy con el, no puedo…?...?

El papel deja de ser legible en este punto, estoy preocupado, Rini se ve feliz, pero mi princesa se ve destrozada, no sabe que lo que mas adoro es su sencillez, que es combinada con la elegancia cuandose coloca sus tacones, que su estilo casual puro no me molesta, adoro saber su estatura real, pienso que Rini está haciendo algo, que está dejando a mi princesa muy deprimida, debo averiguar que es, no lo puedo permitir.


End file.
